epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AttackEyebrows12/Epic Rap Battles of the Whoniverse 4: The Celestial Toymaker vs Kandyman
Ohai and welcome to my fourth battle! Today we have TOYS AND CANDY YAY...oh shit. Anyway, it's gonna be the Celestial Toymaker from the First Doctor story of the same name against Kandyman from the Seventh Doctor story The Happiness Patrol. Jella was actually supposed to do the title cards but he didn't have time so Skeep did them instead. Celestial Toymaker background: Celestial Toyroom Kandyman background: Kandy Kitchen P.S Wikia fucked up image posting so im gonna post the pictures later Beat:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeIMuANy9oI Battle ''' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE WHONIVERSE! Celestial-Toy-Maker.png Kandyman.png '''BEGIN! 'Celestial Toymaker' (starts at 0:25) Welcome to the Celestial Toyroom ! Let's play a game The rules are: lose and your freedom is the reward I will claim Licorice, marzipan, caramel just isn't enough to defeat what I can spew How can you step to a Guardian of Time when lemonade can defeat you? You have a dangerous hand, might as well call this your Final Test You had best be careful of my hot flow, and this time I do not jest My rhymes are Crystal clear, yours are more than a little murky This time, you'll be the one to be defeated with a smile on your face 'Kandyman' (starts at 0:47) Patrol! Surround the intruder! He isn't feeling very happy You say you can defeat me? Now you're spitting out some blarney Impolite guests who try to rap me get to feel my sweet candy flow I'll be the one playing games now, ensnaring you like Dodo Heads or tails? Either way, I'll chop your Trilogic into half Wipe this Mandarin from this universe, your failure will be a gaffe You might want to choose your enemies a tad more wisely Now stop stalling for time, I know it'll fail, so flee 'Celestial Toymaker' (starts at 1:09) Wait! There is one more trial! Let's play some Solitaire I'm the Earl of spitting, and I wouldn't call this matchup fair Take a look at the Nightmare Fair, do you want some cotton candy? But I must admit, what a wonderful mannequin you would be You're uglier than a Zygon, and softer than the Rutans It's ironic how you got hot pokered, but you don't have any burns You were based on Thatcherism? No wonder you're soft like the government It's your final move, and I'm expecting some shit lines to be constant 'Kandyman' (starts at 1:31) Oh shut up, old man! Go back to playing with your toys 'Cause some things that don't affect me are your terrible raps and ploys Why don't you leave? You get bored at practically everything When I'm done, you'll need a new body to be boning I may not be appearing again, but you'll still be haunted Let me give you some candies! I know you must be feeling livid Now you've been bested, but I've still got a prize So don't worry, because here comes some Fondant Surprise! 'WHO WON?' 'WHO'S NEXT?' 'YOU DECIDE!' 'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE WHONIVERSE!' Who won? Celestial Toymaker Kandyman Category:Blog posts